The object of the present patent application is an improved lamp which, in addition to the function for which it was designed, contributes a number of advantages that shall be set out hereinafter, besides others inherent in the arrangement and construction thereof
The problem that arises when there is a power cut in a lighting installation, whether on business premises and within dwelling units, or outdoors, is well-known.
The current approach to solve this problem involves installing battery-powered emergency lamps. However, this solution provides isolated light spots which fail to define paths for people to find their way, which hampers their movement, particularly when in major stores or on business premises which have complex subdivisions.
Another drawback of the current technique is the high cost of the so-called emergency lamps, specifically devised for such purpose, and their accessories, rechargeable batteries, etc.
The applicant filing the present patent application has devised an improved lamp, based on a generic type lamp, preferably a fluorescent tubular lamp, using the tube as the element supporting a luminescent type product, preferably strontium aluminate SrAl2O4:EuDy and others, capable of capturing light coming from a source and emitting it when the source of excitation stops working.
It follows from the foregoing that upon treating the surface of a lamp, whether it be the glass bulb of an incandescent lamp or the glass tube of a fluorescent lamp, a luminescent spot or line will result which, a long with all the other lamps on the business premises, shall provide broken lines defining paths to be followed by people in the event of a power cut, lasting for between five and sixty minutes, say thirty minutes for instance.
The advantages over the currently known technique, summarily described in the preceding section, are self-evident, not only because of its effectiveness, but moreover because of the outstanding savings this entails, for the lamps lighting the business premises will actually serve as emergency lamps in the event of a power cut.
In order to complete the description made hereinafter and for an easier understanding of its characteristics, attached to this specification is a set of drawings whose figures show the most significant details of the invention for illustrative and non-limiting purposes.